


Boxing Day

by KatieHavok



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boxing Day, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fantastic Beasts Secret Santa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Jumpers, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Reunions, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: Newt returns just before noon on Boxing day, a distinctive knock heralding his arrival.*A Fantastic Gifts present for Diggy, pinch-hitter extraordinaire! <3





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/gifts).



* **  
**

Newt returns just before noon on Boxing day, a distinctive knock heralding his arrival.

Tina takes a moment to check her reflection, smoothing down her hair and nervously straightening her blouse before opening the door. Her beau smiles at her shyly from across the threshold, ducking his head on instinct as she reaches for his hand but offering no resistance when she tugs him into the apartment. He toes off his boots and sheds his jacket and scarf before wrapping around her in a firm hug.

“I have missed you,” he murmurs warmly, words slightly muffled by the skin on her neck.

She shivers happily before kissing the hinge of his jaw, her hands going automatically to his sun-bleached hair. “I’ve missed you, too.” Newt hums when she kisses a path across his cheek to the corner of his mouth, relishing the contact until they part with a mutual sigh. “How was Australia?”

“Hot, and dry,” Newt says while straightening to examine her face. “Also much more crowded than I thought it would be. Didn’t find any Billywigs, though I did spot a few Opaleye's.” His eyes crinkle at the corners when he grins. “It’s their mating season, so I felt it prudent to keep my distance.”

He touches her cheek when she laughs, only to squeeze her hand as she pulls him into the kitchen and admonishes him to sit.

Tina serves them leftover brisket, cabbage, and fried potatoes for lunch. Newt murmurs his thanks before tucking in, the domestic sounds of eating filling the kitchen. He offers to clean-up when they’ve finished and Tina uses that opportunity to steal into the bedroom to retrieve his gift, nervously fingering the spangled blue-and-silver paper.

She returns to the living room to find he’s lit the hearth, a warm and cheerful glow filling the room. There’s a bulky package just beside him on the couch, plain brown paper wrapped in red, silver, and green ribbon. He shifts it into his lap before patting the space, his hopeful expression imploring her to sit.

They exchange gifts with nervous but pleased smiles. “I’ve never really celebrated Christmas,” Tina explains as he examines her wrapping paper, his fine-boned fingers dusting over the stripes and Menorahs.

Newt’s eyes dance at her when he bashfully shakes his head. “Well, I’ve never really celebrated Hanukkah, so in that, we’re even.” He plucks at the silver bow before leaning in to kiss her forehead, the contact immediately soothing her nerves. “I wasn't even expecting anything. Thank you, Tina.”

Tina ducks her head to hide her smile until her curiosity gets the better of her, making quick work of the heavy paper and ribbons. Familiar colors catch her eye, and she laughs delightedly when she discovers that his gift to her is a lightweight Angora sweater in contrasting dove grey and navy stripes—her favorite colors.

“I hope you like it,” Newt says when she can only stroke the fine wool in delight. “I spent most of the crossing working on it, though it was your sister who gave me the idea.” He shifts to catch her eye, wearing a crooked smile. “I never was very good at domestic spells so I had to resort to knitting it by hand. I didn’t think it appropriate to give you a jumper with lopsided stripes or dropped stitches.” He touches the hem, careful not to catch the delicate fibers on his callouses. “I’ve also woven warming charms throughout, so you’ll never be too hot or too cold when you put it on, only the perfect temperature.”

“Oh, I don’t just like it—I _love_ it,” Tina says honestly, and stands to pull the sweater over her head, relishing in its warmth and softness before dropping beside him to kiss his freckled cheek. “Thank you, Newt, it’s _perfect_.”

Newt flushes a fetching shade of pink when he looks away, restless fingers tearing into his gift. He gasps when he holds up a journal bound in pebbly blue leather and a matching pen, admiring the mother-of-pearl inlay and the fine vellum paper before tackling her in a bone-crushing hug.

“It’s exactly what I needed!” Newt says into her hair before voicing a delighted laugh. “My other journal suffered, um, a bit of a mishap with a sea serpent on the way over, and I had intended to purchase a new one tomorrow but this—Tina, this is _magnificent_. Thank you, darling.”

Tina squeezes him before reaching for the journal. “You’ll never run out of pages,” she explains while fingering the distinctive monogram on the corner. “I wasn’t sure if you use pens or quills in the field so I made this one special for you. You just fill it up with ink once and you’ll never run out because it’s got a replicating charm on it.”

Newt flips through the pages before laying his gift aside to pull her into his arms. “You wonderful witch, you,” he murmurs against her lips and spreads his hands over the small of her back, toying with the soft wool of her sweater. “I love you, and I’m so very glad to be here.”

Tina touches his cheek to guide him in for another kiss, this one deeper and longer before allowing him to press her into the cushions. “I love you too, but we still have Queenie and Jacob coming for dinner,” she reminds him when he presses kisses the length of her throat, pinching her eyes shut as his hands travel lightly over her body, gently reacquainting himself with her curves.

“What time will they be here?” Newt asks, his throaty voice muffled by the gentle swell of her stomach.

“Um—six, I think,” Tina manages, her mind going blank when he pushes aside her blouse and sweater to kiss just above her navel, shivering at the press of his lips.

Newt smiles up at her from beneath his ragged fringe before standing to take her hand. He helps Tina to her feet before folding her into his arms, his lips molding to the curve of her cheek. “Plenty of time, then,” he breathes into her skin, and Tina laughs in delighted agreement while steering them toward the bedroom.

*


End file.
